


В постели с врагом

by laveran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Asphyxiation, Bottom Erwin Smith, Choking, Cold War, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran
Summary: Сможешь убить того, кого любишь?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	В постели с врагом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping With The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500655) by [Melody_Of_The_River](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Of_The_River/pseuds/Melody_Of_The_River). 



> Эрвин Смит работает на ЦРУ, Леви - на Советы. И однажды они получают заказ друг на друга.
> 
> Мерзким эрурастам и нашему солнышку ясному Эрвину Смиту с его днем <3  
> 10/14

Леви прижал Эрвина к двери, предварительно сковав его руки за спиной наручниками и приставив нож к горлу. Да, прошло неприлично много времени с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.

Впервые он встретил Леви в маленьком грязном баре на окраине Ленинграда 12 ноября 1986 года. Люди Эрвина искали его целую вечность – неудивительно, каждый хотел лично принести голову того, кто скосил не один десяток лучших агентов Управления. Краса Советов, так его звали. Те немногие, конечно, кому так или иначе удалось унести ноги. Сотни легенд, как тончайшие нити, оплетали его загадочную фигуру. Из уст в уста передавались небылицы обо всем, начиная его манерой убийства и заканчивая трагическим детством. Поэтому к тому моменту, когда Эрвин лично встретился с ним, «кодовое имя: Леви» превратился в нечто вроде мифа. Описания его внешности были скудны, чаще расплывчаты и содержали однобокие: «брюнет» или «всегда в капюшоне». Как будто люди, составлявшие отчеты, боялись его, как самого Дьявола. Не простой наемник, а настоящий Ангел смерти. Любые пометки о его внешности были на вес золота – мало кто видел дальше конца винтовки Леви. И Смит лгал, говоря, что это его нисколько не интересует. Лгал, говоря, что за последние несколько месяцев сам лично не дорисовал мыслимых и не мыслимых деталей о «кодовое имя: Леви». Но в его защиту можно сказать, что жизнь в офисе была до безумия скучной, а с его аналитическим умом и впечатляющим досье на этого Леви… Что ж, руки правда чесались, а шестеренки в голове щелкали каждый раз, стоило услышать заветное сочетание букв диковинного имени.

Еще и убийства Леви были шедеврами сами по себе. «Филигранная работа», - думал Эрвин, не обращая внимания на то, что перед ним трупы. Каждый выстрел – точен; каждая пуля, как мазок густой краски, там, где того хочет художник. Идеальный расчет до последнего миллиметра – даже перерезанное горло имело элегантную линию вычерченного полукруга. Поэтому снимки с места преступления были, по скромному мнению Эрвина, демонстрацией необычайного таланта Леви. Выставкой величайших шедевров мастера. И вскоре Эрвин обнаружил, что без ума от работы убийцы. Он хотел Леви.

То есть, конечно же, работать вместе с ним.

Это не значит, что он восхищался Леви исключительно поэтому. Нет. Эрвин помнил, как впервые увидел его собственными глазами. Никаких зернистых черно-белых кадров с камер наблюдения или пикселизированных фотографий, увеличенных до тысячи процентов. Только Леви – настоящий и во плоти. Тот бар представлял собой море беспорядочно двигающихся тел, и Эрвин едва мог отличить одно лицо от другого, но вот мимо него никак нельзя было пройти. Он стоял посреди всего этого хаоса, прислонившись спиной к барной стойке и уперевшись локтями в металлическую столешницу. С безразличным выражением на бледном лице потягивал напиток. У Эрвина не было никаких сомнений, что именно он – Леви. Он помнил то огромное облегчение, которое испытал, когда наконец смог взглянуть в лицо всем легендам, слишком глубоко погруженный в свои мечты о протестах и демонстрациях, которые они устроят вместе… 

Но это было три года назад.

Три ужасных мучительных года, на протяжении которых он бесконечно молил и уговаривал Леви присоединиться к нему. Безрезультатно. И в его обширном арсенале шпиона не было ни одной тактики, которую Эрвин бы не пустил в ход. Угрозы и шантаж. Боль и удовольствие. Соблазнение. Но объект его внимания был слишком бессердечен, чтобы хоть как-то среагировать на все эти попытки. Каждая просьба отвергалась, каждая мольба игнорировалась – Леви оставил Эрвину лишь желанное, но бесконечное разочарование. Любой другой давно бы уже сдался и отступил, но только не Эрвин Смит. Для него погоня была своего рода игрой, и сам факт того, что она никогда не закончится, вызывал у него такой трепет, какого он никогда не испытывал, наблюдая со стороны. Это было опьяняюще, игра в кошки-мышки, которую они вели. Леви не подчинялся. Эрвин не отступал.

Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это его не возбуждает.

В последний раз они виделись в Дублине. Что-то связанное с местной боевой группировкой, но Эрвину, честно говоря, было все равно. Его внимание всецело было отдано кое-чему другому. Он помнил, как Леви, увидев его, прищелкнул языком, издав глубокий хищный рык, обещавший нечто большее, чем просто пинок по яйцам за то, что осмелился появиться здесь. Опять. Эрвин отреагировал на эти звуки дикого животного одной только резкой ухмылкой, зная, что Леви не причинил бы ему вред, даже если бы захотел. Зная, что он бы просто не смог.

Ну, во всяким случае не смертельно.

А вот шрамы он оставлял со всей щедростью. На каждую встречу – новый участок глубоко вспоротой кожи, боль, которую Эрвин смаковал в ожидании следующего «свидания». Следы от ножа ровными узорами тянулись по всему телу Смита, заменяя брачные клятвы и громкие слова. Настоящая «Сказка о Леви», выгравированная на светлой коже поверх твердых мышц. С самого первого раза, когда Леви ответил на приветствие Эрвина взводом ружейного курка и острым клинком, приставленным к его боку и до настоящего момента. С одной лишь разницей – закаленное лезвие прижато чуть ниже Адамова яблока. Где на тонкой коже обязательно расцветет поцелуй очередного шрама, дополняя общую картину своеобразного и уникального шедевра. Он был во власти Леви вот уже три года, и все же это не помешало ему рассмеяться:

– Скучал по мне? – лицо было прижато к двери слишком сильно, поэтому слова слились в одно шипящее бульканье. Особенно, когда Леви сильнее надавил на и без того вывернутое и фиксированное плечо.

– Заткнись, блять, - с сильным акцентом отрывисто произнес он. Привычный яд отравил каждое выброшенное им слово. – Какого черта ты забыл в Берлине?

Четко. Ясно. Требовательно.

Эрвин только хмыкнул в ответ, заставляя гнев внутри Леви вскипеть на пару десятков градусов. Он одним резким рывком развернул податливое тело Эрвина к себе. Нож, приставленный к горлу, исчез всего на секунду, чтобы затем снова найти свое место в уютной ямке между плечом и сильной шеей. И судя по выражению серых глаз, обещая нечто большее, чем простая, тривиальная месть за его необдуманные слова. 

– И почему ты думаешь, что мои поступки всегда как-то связаны с тобой, а, Леви? – у Эрвина напрочь отбит инстинкт самосохранения, если он без стеснения позволял себе дразнить этого дикого зверя с зажатым в его руке смертоносным лезвием.

Боже, как же ему этого не хватало! Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Леви. Этого советского шпиона с вечным пренебрежением (которое только усиливалось, когда он видел Смита) на тонком лице. Леви и его глаза, такие страстные в своем гневе – слишком хорошая ширма, чтобы действительно дать понять, что это всего лишь притворство и совсем не то, что он чувствует на самом деле. Леви и его проклятый, до неприличия острый нож, который, почему-то, всегда поддавался уговорам Эрвина. Кто из них кем управлял? Большой вопрос. И иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Леви наконец признал, что единственная причина, по которой сам Эрвин еще жив, это не его «высока квалификация и умение выживать в любых условиях», а в смертоносном лезвии, которое почему-то каждый раз проходило мимо. Видит бог, это не так. Ведь там, где десятки агентов замертво пали, как мухи, после фатальной встречи с Леви, Смит же отделывался несколькими колотыми ранами и возвращался в отдел, добавить несколько новых фактов в досье на советскую машину для убийства. 

И что это были за факты!

– Стена падет, Леви! Железный занавес поднимется! И ты хочешь, чтобы я пропустил это великое событие, просиживая штаны в офисе? – Эрвин хмыкнул, заметив, как тень пробежала по лицу Леви. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, стряхивая нервную дрожь.

В углу гостиничного номера давно забытое радио играло 99 Luftballons* на повторе. А внизу, на улицах, хор людских голосов сливался воедино, скандируя кричалки. Разворачивалось масштабное шествие. Трескучий механический голос повторял в громкоговоритель неизменное: «Ich bin ein Berliner». Голоса десятков мужчин и женщин эхом отдавались от стен домов, их пение гудело возбуждением, а дух перемен вибрировал в воздухе, как натянутый высоковольтный провод. Я берлинец!

Из-за всего окружающего шума Эрвин едва расслышал следующий выплюнутый приказ:

– Скажи мне правду, ублюдок, - потихоньку закипал Леви.

– Какую? – выдохнул на его ухо Эрвин, заметно сократив и без того ничтожное расстояние между ними. – Уверен, что будешь удовлетворен, если узнаешь?

– Да, - проскрежетал сквозь сжатые зубы Леви. – Перестань играть со мной в игры.

– Игры, любовь моя? – Эрвин прищелкнул языком в притворном разочаровании. - Я бы не посмел.

– Эрвин, клянусь богом, если ты не прекратишь…

– А если не прекращу, что тогда? – улыбка – сплошное безумие на лице Смита, когда он без страха шагнул вперед, а Леви поморщился от того, что лезвие ножа вспороло тонкую кожу под выступающим кадыком. – Так что, Леви? Убьешь меня? – как-то даже по-отечески пожурил его Эрвин, едва заметно качая головой. – Почему мы каждый раз проходим через это? Может, хоть разок обойдемся без лишних любезностей? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, зачем сейчас здесь. Целый город, полный убийц и шлюх в твоем распоряжении, а ты почему-то вновь нашел меня.

– Я здесь по поручению… - начал было Леви, но Эрвин торопливо перебил его:

– А меня оно часом не касается, м? – с вызовом бросил он, изящно изогнув светлую бровь.

Леви распахнул рот, готовясь излить очередную порцию яда, но слова как назло не шли, колкого ответа на выпад не находилось. Эрвин не собирался разыгрывать эту карту так скоро, но черт возьми, он был слишком возбужден, чтобы мыслить здраво. Он бы обязательно продумал стратегию получше, рассчитал все ходы, если бы не вид взбешенного до трясучки Леви, который прижимал лезвие ножа к его горлу, стоя в уютной тишине гостиничного номера. Никаких мыслей, кроме навязчивого желания прямо здесь и сейчас упасть перед ним на колени.

Эгоистичное желание удовольствия, больше ничего.

К черту любезности. К черту быть джентльменом.

И прежде чем еще хоть один звук успел слететь с губ Леви, Эрвин впился в его рот неистовым, лихорадочным поцелуем.

О, как ему этого не хватало!

Вкус Леви затопил его – мята и прохлада на языке. Запах напряженного тела наполнил ноздри, отключая все чувства, кроме дикой похоти. Эрвин еще помнил последний раз, когда он так целовал Леви. Или, точнее, когда Леви вылизывал его рот, прикусив губу достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить крохотную ранку, которая кровоточила еще несколько часов после того, как они расстались. И если бы Эрвин попытался, то смог бы воскресить в памяти терпкий металлический вкус того поцелуя… А сейчас его пальцы ныли от желания прикоснуться к лицу Леви, ощутить тепло его кожи и обвести острые скулы подушечками. Рука Леви, со все еще зажатым в ней ножом, соскользнула с горла чуть ниже, ярость в маленьком теле незаметно растаяла под напористым поцелуем, уступая место кипящему жару их страсти. Узкая ладонь спустилась с плеча на грудь. Эрвин ждал очередное горячее прикосновение, или что Леви сдернет с него рубашку, прижмет лезвие ножа к обнаженной коже, но… 

Леви одним мощным толчком приложил Эрвина к двери так, что из легких вышел весь воздух, а из топких фантазий выкинуло за секунду. Металл наручников еще глубже впился в его запястья, теперь причиняя ощутимую боль. Глаза Леви теперь были полны ярости, граничащей с чем-то действительно пугающим, и Эрвин, игнорируя вопли сошедшего с ума инстинкта самосохранения, хотел посмотреть, как далеко это может зайти на этот раз.

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – спросил Эрвин, голос хриплый от неудовлетворенного желания. – Что мне сказать, чтобы ты наконец поверил мне? – Леви крепче сжал его плечо, пытаясь оставить тяжелую тушу на месте. – Я приехал в Берлин, потому что хочу увидеть, как рухнет стена, но ты думаешь, что это ложь. Приехал, потому что люблю тебя и хочу увидеть – опять не веришь! Управление в очередной раз повесило на меня задание убить тебя и притащить твою голову на серебряном блюде – и тут думаешь, что лгу! – голос Эрвина все же сорвался на крик, а сам он сделал шаг вперед, не разрывая, впрочем, зрительного контакта. – Так что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, а, Леви? – он все же смог взять себя в руки, вновь переходя на интимный шепот. – Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что скучаю по твоему члену? Какое твое истинное желание? Мне встать на колени и как дешевой проститутке уговаривать тебя? И я сделаю это, если ты хочешь. Потому что тебе тоже нравится наша игра.

Леви пристально смотрел на него, щуря серые глаза.

– Слова, слова, слова… - он скучающе прищелкнул языком. – Все, что слышу от тебя, Смит, пустая болтовня.

Эрвин вновь колко ухмыльнулся.

– Тогда тебе стоило заткнуть мне рот кляпом, любовь моя.

– Не искушай меня, Эрвин, - прорычал Леви, за ворот рубашки притягивая его ближе к себе – дико бесило, что голубоглазый придурок мало того, что из-за своего исполинского роста возвышался над ним физически, но еще и каким-то образом умудрялся оставаться очень спокойным внешне.

А потом Леви сам набросился на полные, покрасневшие губы, целуя яростно, будто хотел что-то доказать. Язык неистово толкался в горячий рот, как если бы слова Эрвина вскрыли в нем какие-то невидимы заслонки, выпуская всю скопившуюся внутри страсть бурлящим потоком. И они кусались, посасывая языки друг друга, делясь слюной как парочка животных.

– Повтори это еще раз, - шепотом выдохнул Леви.

Эрвин, слишком ошеломленный поцелуем и недостатком воздуха, замер, пытаясь хоть немного привести мысли в порядок. Но, быстро овладев собой, он уже вновь улыбался той фирменной, самоуверенной улыбкой, которая так всех бесила. 

– Боже мой, Леви, прошло столько времени, а ты не перестаешь меня удивлять! – Эрвин рассмеялся с притворным удивлением на лице.

– Прекрати нести чушь и по-хорошему скажи то, что мне нужно!

– Сказать что? Про кляп?

\- Блять, нет! То, что говорил перед этим.

– Что-то с памятью, Леви, кажется, я совершенно ничего не помню… - в своей привычно бесячей манере начал Эрвин, но тут же зашипел, когда тонкие пальцы, словно тисками, сжали его член сквозь плотную ткань штанов.

– Надеюсь, это освежит твою память, лучший агент разведки, - Леви изящно выгнул бровь, с нажимом поглаживая Эрвина между ног, стараясь не замечать того, что губы их разделяют считанные сантиметры. Он не мог позволить себе потерять голову.

Рот Эрвина раскрылся в беззвучном стоне, и Леви прекрасно почувствовал жар его дыхания на своем лице, когда он наконец выдохнул:

– Я скучал по тебе. Скучал по тебе, Леви. По твоим рукам, по твоему телу. Скучал по твоему члену…

Рука Леви дразняще скользнула по внутренней стороне крепкого бедра к пряжке ремня, расстегивая ее с завидной легкостью, приобретенной за три года их «бессмысленных» встреч. Другая его рука отчаянно воевала с собственным ремнем, с каждой секундой делая тянущее чувство в животе все более и более невыносимым, а сердце дико стучало в груди, угрожая выдать грязные секреты, которые лучше всего хранить хорошо спрятанными в самых глубоких, темных уголках души. Его рот вновь вжался в губы Эрвина, а пальцы отчаянно вцепились в ткань тонкой рубашки, утягивая за собой все дальше, дальше и дальше вглубь комнаты… пока под колени Леви не уперся железный край кровати, а сам он с рваным вскриком не повалился на матрас. Кровать угрожающе взвизгнула под весом двух тел, когда еще и Эрвин повалился на него сверху, тут же вновь завладевая его изрядно покрасневшими тонкими губами. Каким-то образом, но даже со скованными за спиной руками Эрвин смог перехватить инициативу, Леви лежал под ним, одновременно взволнованный и успокоенный весом его мускулистого тела. Эрвин мягко целовал его губы, ласкал влажную от пота шею с вполне ясным намерением. Мозги пылали от собственной вседозволенности и осознания того, что Леви позволяет ему это – пока – потому что Смит прекрасно знал, как легко и быстро могут сместиться силы, стоит одному из них этого захотеть.

Эрвин легко покусывал острую линию челюсти, затем – выступающие птичьи ключицы. Его руки мелко дрожали не только от неудобного положения, но и от желания прикоснуться к телу Леви, провести раскрытой ладонью по животу, чувствуя изгибы твердых мышц под гладкой кожей. Он стек в пространство между раскинутыми бедрами и тихо застонал от вида того, как руки Леви скользнули под расстегнутые брюки, потирая горячий член и даря хоть немного облегчения. Эрвин оторвался наконец от того места, где он вылизывал кожу на ключицах, поднимая глаза и пересекаясь с поплывшим взглядом Леви – бесконечное горящее вожделение. В следующее мгновение он уже скользнул вниз по твердому телу, языком и губами лаская круглые бляшки сосков, живот, дорожку темных волос ниже пупка, стройные бедра… Губы огнем горели от трения нежной кожи о ткань брюк, но Эрвин все равно настырно целовал, неумолимо приближаясь к цели. Дыхание Леви давно сорвалось, а ресницы трепетали, как крылья бабочки, стоило Эрвину обхватить его губами, застонав вокруг твердой плоти, от чего мурашки прокатились по всему чувствительному телу. И грязь полилась с языка Леви, перемежаясь с проклятиями, просьбами и мольбами… и мягкими всхлипами, когда Эрвин принялся ласкать его с непривычной нежностью.

Леви чувствовал, что приближается к финалу гораздо быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы, и нож, все еще зажатый в левой руке, напомнил ему, для чего вообще он оказался в гостиничном номере на отшибе Берлина. Его руки без промедления переместились туда, где голова Эрвина ритмично ходила между его бедер, и вцепились в светлые волосы. Черт, больно. Так, что по комнате разнеслось тихое шипение и пошлый звук, выпущенной изо рта влажной плоти. Все это действо сопровождалось красноречивым изломом широких бровей.

– Раздевайся, - приказал Леви.

Эрвин зло ухмыльнулся.

– И у кого из нас тут проблемы с памятью? – он дернул руками – лязг цепи весело разлетелся по комнате. 

Леви цыкнул, вложив в этот звук все свое раздражение, и за ворот рубашки потянул Эрвина на себя, толкая на кровать и усаживаясь на бедра сверху. Его руки нетерпеливо цепляли скользкие пуговицы, выуживая их из петлиц, и сдергивая рубашку с мощных плеч настолько, сколько позволяли наручники. Открывая обнаженную светлую кожу, покрытую узорами старых и новых шрамов, которые Леви прочертил кончиками пальцев. Каждый из них нес свою историю.

Рваный шрам на боку, первый из многих: 1986 год. Год рухнувшего шаттла и ядерной катастрофы – их любовь была обречена с самого начала. Вверху, слева, от плеча почти до самого соска, тянулся еще один шрам. Июнь 1987 года, через несколько месяцев после их первой встречи, когда радио вновь объявило Маргарет Тэтчер премьер-министром, а Леви в очередном припадке бешенства пытался покромсать Эрвина на куски. Тогда Леви был в настоящей ярости от того, что Смит осмелился показаться ему на глаза после того, как он так любезно отпустил его в первый раз. Когда сам же и дотащил бездыханную тушу тупоголового американца до больницы. Никакой благодарности! Еще один длинный тонкий шрам украшал правый бок, но воспоминания о том разе были куда приятнее… 1987, 1988, 1989 – наверное только тело Эрвина было способно вынести такого партнера, как Леви. Редкие встречи, которые были у них на протяжении нескольких лет, а каждая секунда вместе так или иначе нашла свое отражение на и без того расчерченном полотне его кожи.

Руки Леви нетерпеливо скользнули к собственной расстегнутой ширинке, а затем к штанам Эрвина, выуживая из плена плотной ткани налитой член. Затем он с дьявольской улыбкой широко облизал ладонь, крепко сжимая их обоих и утробно при этом рыча, чувствуя жар возбужденной плоти.

Под подбородком Эрвина к тому времени уже натекла небольшая лужица крови от пореза, которым его встретили часом раньше. Пахнущие солью алые струйки, медленно вытекающие из тончайшей раны. Леви протянул руку к его шее, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, не переставая, впрочем, ритмично надрачивать крупный член. Он ожидал, что Эрвин вздрогнет от боли, отпрянет от него – любая реакция, которая указала бы на дискомфорт – но вместо этого он услышал низкое, хриплое «Леви», а обычно серьезные голубые глаза потеряли всякую осмысленность. Леви завороженно следил за ним.

Его хватка усилилась, а по пальцам потекла кровь из растревоженной свежей раны, но Эрвин только громче застонал, выгибаясь в путах и выдыхая хриплое «еще» и «сильнее», перемежающиеся с заветным именем. Все тело Леви прошила судорога, когда он ниже наклонился к покрасневшему от недостатка кислорода лицу. Вторая узкая ладонь легла поверх первой, стискивая еще сильнее, пока он толкался бедрами вперед, потираясь то о мокрый член Эрвина, то о его твердый живот. Серые глаза цепко следили за искаженным болью и удовольствием красивым лицом.

Леви с тихим рычанием дергал бедрами и в такт своих толчков сжимал мощную шею, упиваясь ощущением заполошно бьющегося под пальцами пульса. 

– Леви, - с трудом прохрипел Эрвин, задыхаясь.

В уголках его лучистых голубых глаз от напряжения собрались слезы, когда он умолял позволить ему кончить. Леви и сам был опасно близок к разрядке. Он убрал руку с горла Эрвина, размазывая густую кровь по его груди и двигаясь ниже, чтобы снова обхватить их обоих. На этот раз лаская быстро и сильно, с отчаянной решимостью подвести их к краю. Все его тело напряглось, когда он почувствовал приближающийся финал, и случайно поднял на Эрвина поплывший взгляд, обомлев от открывшегося ему зрелища.

Эрвин взмокший от напряжения, тяжело дышащий и с присвистом хватающий воздух, дрожал, будто продуваемый всеми ветрами, пока его тело сотрясалось от мощного оргазма. Леви, Леви, Леви с каждой секундой все громче стонал он, потому что хватка тонких пальцев на чувствительной плоти не ослабевала. Не в силах нормально вдохнуть, не в силах вывернуться или избавиться от веса сильного тела на себе – Эрвин бессильно скулил, сходя с ума от чрезмерной стимуляции, молясь, чтобы эта пытка закончилась и длилась вечно. Да и сам Леви был не лучше – сжимал бедра Эрвина коленями, пока терся о него течным котом и яростно дрочил, подгоняемый к финишу хриплыми стонами.

Леви рухнул в изнеможении, вытирая изгвазданную руку о грудь Эрвина и наблюдая, как поверх редких золотистых волосков, уже усеянных рубиновыми каплями, легла еще и жемчужная россыпь. Эрвин скривился от отвращения, чувствуя мерзкую липкость подсыхающей спермы на своей коже и коротко вздрогнул от холода, когда горячее тело любовника все же скатилось с него, упав под бок рядом. Пару минут они молча лежали друг рядом с другом, восстанавливая дыхание и переживая момент яркого, оглушительного оргазма, пока Леви не завозился, неловко поднимаясь на затекшие ноги и одним четким движением застегивая ширинку. Секунда – и он снова тот идеальный солдат, который смог проникнуть в гостиничный номер незамеченным.

– Ничего не забыл? – все же спросил Эрвин, понимая, что сцепленных за спиной рук уже не чувствует.

Леви колко усмехнулся, низко наклоняясь к лицу Эрвина. Вновь легонько надавив на шею, он широко лизнул покрасневшие губы, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в горячий рот. Другой же рукой Леви скользнул по заляпанной груди вниз, обводя пальцами мышцы живота, густую дорожку темных волос в паху и спускаясь к члену, чтобы вновь стиснуть чувствительную плоть сильными пальцами. Эрвин дернулся от неожиданности, низко застонав.

– Ты же лучший агент ЦРУ, Смитти, - Леви сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу, не переставая ухмыляться. – Так придумай, как выкрутиться из ситуации, - хмыкнул он, прежде чем в последний раз голодно впиться в его губы. Эрвин не спорил, а, прикрыв глаза, отдался прощальному поцелую.

Но все оборвалось так же быстро, как и началось. Эрвин даже глаза не успел толком отрыть, а Леви уже был на другом конце комнаты, аккуратно стирая подсыхающую кровь с любимого ножа. Внизу, на улицах, все еще бурлили шествия, возвращая их в реальность, в соседнем номере засвистел чайник, по скрипучему радио продолжала играть 99 Luftbalons.

– Так ты не останешься на чай, Леви? – улыбнулся ему с кровати Эрвин.

Леви ответил ему хмуро сведенными бровями.

– Ты слишком самонадеян.

– За это ты меня и любишь, - усмехнулся он, подмигивая.

Леви прекратил возиться с одеждой и пристально посмотрел на любовника. Что-то коротко, всего на доли секунды, мелькнуло в вечно скучающем взгляде, но Эрвин успел заметить это. Сердце его заныло.

– В следующий раз, если попадешься мне на глаза, американец… - Леви замолчал, пряча нож в нагрудный карман пиджака. – Я убью тебя, не сомневайся.

С этими словами он повернулся спиной к смеющемуся Эрвину и вышел из спальни. Эрвин уже собирался откинуться на простыни и крепко подумать о том, как выбраться из своего затруднительного положения, когда услышал громкий звук удара – тяжелый пластиковый предмет встретился со стеной. Песня резко оборвалась.

– Слушай нормальную музыку, говнюк, - услышал он злой окрик Леви от входной двери, а затем звук бьющегося стекла и мат.

– Если ты наконец согласишься переехать ко мне, клянусь, что позволю тебе самому выбирать радиостанции! – перекатившись на другой бок крикнул Эрвин в пустоту.

– Нахуй, Смит! – донеслось из коридора. Леви медлил.

– И я люблю тебя, дорогой! – хмыкнул он и в голос рассмеялся, когда за потоком отборного мата громко хлопнула дверь его номера.

А затем все окончательно стихло. Эрвин откинулся на простыни, удовлетворенно вздыхая. Рук из-за неудобной позы он не чувствовал уже минут двадцать как, а от металлического браслета тонкую кожу запястий жгло огнем. Эрвин знал, что завтра проклянет то, что происходило в этой комнате, но… но сейчас он лениво рассматривал свою покрытую кровавыми разводами грудь, член, вяло лежащий между бедрами, и задавался вопросом: кто сказал, что спать с врагом не весело? 

*песня немецкой группы Nena


End file.
